Main Island
Main Island is an island created by the Sekaiju Dev Team. The island has a rather wide range of creatures, such as three types of Goblins, two types of Crabs, red raptors, fish dogs, and more! JimblyTheGiantMushroom, the boss of the island, has an 1/50 (2%) chance to drop a LilShroom and a 1/50k chance to be shiny. As of September 6th, 2018, the map of Main Island has been completely remade and 11 new creature lines were added into the island. Description Main Island is rather small compared to the bigger islands, but it still is rather large. The island has many sections, such as the beach, the plains/forest, the graveyard and more. Beach The beach is the area the player spawns in. It is nothing but a simple sandy beach located south of the island itself, with a few rocks here and there. It is also the only area in the island with water. LilRedCrabs and LilRockCrabs spawn west of the beach. BlueGoblins spawn on the otherside, alongside FishDogs. Huts with surfboards can also be found in this beach, near the BlueGoblins. You can find messages written by BlueGoblins near this area as well; they are trash-talking about the other goblin races on Main Island. Ocean The ocean is located if you go south from the beach. In it you can find AdultFishDogs, RedCrabs and RockCrabs. The creatures here are high level for the early-game and are not recommended to be fought unless you have a creature at around level 16 or higher, or around level 8 IF you know what you're doing and have knowledge of how to dodge attacks. Plains This section is the largest section of the island. It is a grassy area with many hills and trees. There are multiple sub-sections in the plains; the most plain-like section is at the bottom left, and is the spawn location of LilRedRaptors . Above the plain-like section is a small village with three statues(a statue of ChickenEngineer, a statue of a NeutralBlob and a NeutralMinion wielding a sword, and a statue of Jimbly and his daughter) where NeutralBlobs and NeutralMinions spawn. The houses seem to have plushies in the interior. East of both of these areas is a camp where GreenGoblins spawn, as well as a treehouse with a single GreenGoblinShaman in it. Further east is a forest with WolfPups in it. Above the forest is a small farm where LilChickens and Piglets spawn. A rocky area with RedRaptors connects this place to the Mushroom Forest. Deep Forest The deep forest is an area located to the right of the regular forest. It spawns Wolves, Chickens, AdultChickens, Pigs, Boars and TreeSwings. It is filled with ferns and huge rocks. It is a fairly good place to get EXP for early-game players, although you should be careful. Mushroom Forest The Mushroom Forest is the smallest area. It is the spawn area of JimblyTheGiantMushroom, the island's boss. He is also the only monster that spawns here. The area has several giant mushrooms as well as multiple smaller mushrooms. A big tree is located in the middle of the area. Other Areas The island has multiple other areas; nearly all of them play the same theme, through. Temple Located west of the Beach, the temple is a cavern-like area with many "paintings" of what appears to be the bosses of the game. There are also multiple pillars. No monsters spawn here. There is an altar at the end of the "normal" path; this is actually the Fusion Altar. The player can climb a fallen pillar to access an upper floor, with more paintings being found there. Fusion Altar At the back of the temple is a "fusion altar". Clicking on it allows you to input a 4-color code; this code varies depending on which fusion you want to access. Main is thus the only island in which you can fuse creatures. Graveyard The graveyard is located south of the Plains, and in the middle of the Beach. It is a place with many tombs. Upon closer inspection, there are faded pictures on the tombs that represent RedGoblins, which are not found in this island, but rather in Koto. There is a single coffin in the middle of the graveyard as well as obelisks at it's sides. KidZombies and KidSkeletons spawn here. Caverns West of the plains are two different caverns, with WingedGiantRedAnts spawning on top of them. The first one stays at the same height as the plains, and contains a fireplace. GreyGoblins spawn in said cave, as well as a single GreyGoblinChief that spawns in a back area of the cave that's exposed to sunlight. The other cave, also known as the Ant Nest, is the spawning area of the GiantRedAnts. There are glowing crystals in it, as well as blue-colored mushrooms. Some plant-like debris are scattered across the floor. A third cavern can be found near the Deep Forest and the Crystal Pathway; it is currently empty, however. Crystal Pathway If you turn right from Jimbly's forest, you will find a rocky mountainous path with many crystals in it. The first part of the path, which has white crystals, spawns TallerNeutralMinions and BigNeutralBlobs, as well as GiantNeutralBlobs. The second part has black crystals and spawns Zombies and Skeletons. Guardian Path This path is at the top left corner of the plains and it leads to Jimbly. The grass has a much lighter color than the other grass in the island. While the starting area has giant glass statues of goblins called Glass Guardians, there is nothing in this area besides some bushes. Category:Islands